


the first time...

by caitpaige101



Series: Can't keep my hands off you. [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex, interupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert want some time alone but not everything goes to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. hope you like. First time writing so enjoy.

"Bye Liv"

Robert shouted, being the only one awake. He makes some tea for both him and Aaron hoping he is now awake. He goes to head back to the bedroom only to hear Aaron walking down the stairs.

"Hey" Aaron says as he walks towards Robert and puts his arm around the other mans waist.

"Morning, And yes Liv has gone to school"

"so that means we're alone..." Aaron replied as he pulled Robert closer.

"I suppose it does.." and before he could say another word Aaron's lips had attacked Roberts. Kissing passionately. They walked towards the sofa and Robert pushed Aaron down onto it . He then straddled the other man taking of his shirt whilst Aaron did the same.

Robert went back to kissing Aaron moving his lips down his body. He sucked hard on Aarons neck making sure to leave a mark getting more turned on as Aaron moaned in pleasure. he kept moving down Aaron's body stopping as he got up and pulled down Aarons trousers. he slithered his hands into the other mans boxers. Aaron's hips bucked up. Roberts movements making him feel so good. Roberts hand moved up and down Aarons now erect cock knowing he was doing it so well as Aaron moaned his name so loudly.

So loud that they didn't hear the door open.

"Aron I think I left my...Oh God..oh my god" Liv walked back out of the room as both Aaron and Robert jumped six feet in the air. Aaron quickly chucked on his robe which he had left down stairs last night and went to find liv. She was sat on the stairs with her hand covering her eyes.

"Liv I'm so sorry"

"please can you just keep it in your trousers"

"Why are you home anyway" Aron replied hoping to change the topic.

"I need my folder" Just then Robert walked out of the room sheepishly

"Please just save it for the bedroom" liv said glaring at them as she walked away and grabbed her folder, then stormed out.

"lets say we go to the bedroom.." Robert suggested

all Aaron did was smirk and grab Roberts hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know in the comments.


End file.
